


The Silent Hero

by Prince Leo (LigeiaResurrected)



Category: K-pop, VIXX
Genre: AU, Ganondorf!Hongbin, Gen, I tried not to get too violent, Legend of Zelda - Freeform, Link!Ravi, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 02:42:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigeiaResurrected/pseuds/Prince%20Leo
Summary: Ravi, the Hero of Time, battles Phantom Ganon on the Forest Temple.





	The Silent Hero

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for a challenge at VIXX Amino. The challenge was we had to choose a VIXX member and a game genre. I got Ravi and Adventure, which I chose Legend of Zelda.

Ravi looks at the paintings on the walls as he comes closer to the boss door. They're beautiful, haunting landscapes. They give off an eerie feeling despite their pretty colors.

Drawing his attention, the lock of the door waits. It becomes undone with a turn of the Master Key. The door opens, and Ravi crosses the threshold.

He walks up the stairs then enters the ring. He stands in the middle. More paintings, one on each wall. They are all the same.

It seems like an empty room. Ravi came all this way, solved puzzles, yet there's no boss? It's. . . odd. It can't be this easy. Where's the Forest Medallion?

Gripping the sword tighter, he narrows his eyes in suspicion. He glances around the room and starts to leave. Just as he's a step from the gate, it suddenly shuts. It closes him in a ring of short, spiky poles and red velvet rope.

The loud cry of a horse makes Ravi turn. He raises his Hyrulian shield.

On top of the beast is its rider, the evil Hongbin. He glares at the hero in dark and amusement. The stare is meant to invoke fear, but Ravi's courage is too strong to be disturbed.

Hongbin laughs. He takes off his head-like mask, revealing part of his true form; a skull with horns. He rides into a painting. His laughter still lingers.

Thinking fast, Ravi houses the Master Sword in its sheath. He takes out his bow and arrow. Standing in a corner, he aims at picture after picture until he returns.

There, the painting directly in front of him, Hongbin appears! He aims with an electrifying spell. The horse leaps over the hero, showing its belly. Its hooves are near Ravi's head.

Ravi exhales, shooting the arrow. It flies true, straight into Hongbin's chest.

He fall off the horse with a grunt,

Ravi takes out his sword. He runs to him. His first strike is a jump attack. He continues to slash until Hongbin creates a force that push the hero away.

He gets back on his horse. They jump into another painting.

Ravi gets his bows and waits. His eyes shifts on each picture. Which one is it? Where?

Laughter breaks out from the left. Hongbin has a ball of lightening in his hand.

Exhaling again, Ravi sidesteps and shoots. It hits his shoulder. He goes in for the attack as soon as the rider lands. More strikes with the sword then Hongbin forces him off.

He goes up, hovers above the hero's head.

Ravi quickly puts distance between them. Not knowing what's about to happen, he tightens his grip on his shield. He takes a deep breath, gives a strong stare. He is ready. He is not afraid.

Hongbin sends a magic ball straight towards him. It crackles. Sparks fly off.

As it approaches, Ravi has an idea. He swings his sword, which causes the ball to travel back.

Hongbin hits it away, and it moves faster.

Ravi loses track, and it hits him on his chest. Shaking with shearing pain everywhere, he falls to the floor. His weapon and shield slips out from his hands. It takes him a moment to breathe.

Hongbin's laugh strengthens Ravi with anger. He gathers himself and grabs his sword. When he stands, Ravi swings it in a graceful X motion. Then he points it at Hongbin with a fierce look.

The hero wants more? He chuckles. It wasn't enough. How much will it take?

With both hands, he creates a bigger ball. He tosses it with a grunt. Light flashes with thundering booms.

Ravi musters his strength. He swings. The spell travels back fast.

It's faster than Hongbin anticipates. He can't keep up. It hits him hard, and he falls.

Ravi runs. He wastes no time. With the Master Sword, the Blade of Evil's Bane, he makes the last and mighty final strike.

Hongbin cries. He becomes consume in purple fire. He flakes off in black pieces.

The hero takes a few steps back, watching his defeat. He breathes freely, his chin up high. He's now closer of finding the princess, saving Hyrule.

A voice suddenly speaks in a menacing tone. "Did you think you won, boy?" Hongbin! "You haven't. You just defeated my phantom. I won't be so easily to beat. If you have any sense, you will stop your quest!"

At the end of the speech, the phantom disappears completely. Nothing stays.

In its place is a heart. Ravi picks it up. The heart heals him then fades.

Nearby, a ring of light is summoned. The awaken Sage and the Forest Medallion waits.

The hero holds the Master Sword close. He can't stop. This is for Hyrule. This is for the princess. He must find her!

This is his destiny.


End file.
